Gabapentin hydrochloride is an important intermediate to synthesize gabapentin, an anti-epileptic agent, various synthesis processes for which have been reported in literatures and patents heretofore. For example, US patent application 20040034248 reports a Hofmann rearrangement process using 1,1-cyclohexanediacetic acid monoamide, and US patent application 20040063997 reports a Hofmann rearrangement process using 3,3-(pentamethylene)glutarimide.